Mok Swagger
Mok Swagger is an aging rock superstar with an interest in the occult, who became one of the leading heads of the Blackest Ring in the Exoverse alongside with his wife Mistress 9. History and Description Mok Swagger began his life as any other mutant human. However, he was a child who lived in Ohmtown and was raised by his very religious Christian family who always abused him for and forcing their beliefs in his face, but The child was the result of an encounter between a priest, he then hered of the music he never heared of before and it was called rock and roll from the radio, he took an interest in rock and roll but his family turned off the radio never allowed that and told him that rock and roll is satanic. Mok didn't care and he began to sneak all of his favorite rock and roll music, and being obsessed with it he wants to be a rock star, so obsessed he make one of his favorite song very loud unaware that his parents here it and they barged into his room, scared Mok and took all of rock and roll collection and spanked him red, telling him he would not be a rock star and put him in the war room to sleep there and ask God for forgiveness. Mok was heart-broken and began a hatred for his family and his religion, he ripped apart the war room and began a cry on the bed, all he ever wanted was to hear rock and roll, he then fell asleep while crying profusely, but then The Emperor of the Night and the Nightmare King came to him in a dream and offer him a chance to become a rock and roll star that he had always dreamed of in exchange for the two souls of his family, he accepted and woke up at 2:00 A.M. Mok eventually sacrifice them to his two masters, and was glad that they were gone. Now an orphan, The Duke of Vaults decided to adopt him, teach him all about music, magic, evil cults and being a villainous man. Now an adult, Mok became an amazingly popular super-rocker, selling millions of records and singles, even having sex with women and doing drugs and converting millions of people to the Dark Forces with his music. However, such trivial success was not enough for Mok. Until his latest album became his last which didn’t do so well at his concert, it received a lot of bad reviews from audiences, critics and even from his fans, which has Mok to believe that his fans have betrayed him, it caused him his fame. Mok became enraged he asked the Dark Forces for control of all of Nuke York (the post-apocalyptic version of New York City) to gain power in exchange for the souls of that city and anyone in his world, the Dark Forces accepts this offer and conquered Nuke York and declared Mok the owner of that city, and even keep his mansion in Ohmtown, and has gained his own minions known as the Schlepper siblings. But all of that wasn’t enough, still filled with rage and vengeance, Mok Swagger planned to bring the Demon Gigantic to his multiverse and become immortal and rule the Nelvana multiverse as a god. The Dark Forces told him in order to do so, he must find the person with one heart, one song and one voice in order to summon his demon. on the search for a very special voice that can unleash a powerful Arch-demon from another dimension, his dwindling popularity driving him to destroy the world in vengeance and immortalize himself in the process. After traveling around the world looking for the right voice, he returns to his hometown of Ohmtown, a remote, storm-ravaged village famous for its unique power plant. He enters a club owned by one of Mok's biggest fans, he hears Angel sing while her band performs in a club and his special ring goes off, realizes that she is the voice he needs. He invites Angel and the band to his mansion outside of town with an invitation. Although initially unaware of Mok's true intentions, she refuses to abandon her band despite his prodding insistence. Unwilling to take no for an answer, Mok kidnaps her and flies away with her in his blimp to Nuke York to perform the concert that will summon the demon. Omar, Dizzy, and Stretch follow in a stolen police car to rescue their friend. Meanwhile, Angel attempts to escape, in the process learning of Mok's plans, and that computer analysis seems to indicate that there is "no one" capable of stopping him, which he is glade that no one or even the Power of the Stars can stop him. . Mok soon recaptures Angel and uses an impersonator to fool Omar into thinking that she is spurning him willingly. To manipulate Angel, Mok then captures the band and tortures them in order to compel her to agree to his demands for their release, but not before brainwashing them to ensure that they will not interfere further. When Mok's first concert attempt at "Carnage Hall" proves a fiasco due to an insufficient electrical supply, he is advised to relocate the summoning to Ohmtown, where the power plant has access to unlimited energy. During that second concert, there is a power surge that requires sudden draining into the town electrical grid, causing overloads which both darken the city and shock Omar and his friends out of their stupor. Omar, still embittered by Mok's earlier deception, initially refuses to help Dizzy and Stretch try to stop the concert, but finally decides to trust Angel. All three make their way to the event. However, they are unable to prevent the demonic summoning, only freeing Angel from her restraints after it is too late. The invoked demon starts consuming members of the audience and moves to attack Omar, who is saved thanks to the self-sacrificing heroism of one of Mok's simple-minded minions, Zip. Desperately, Angel tries singing to force the demon's dimensional retreat back to the Shadow Hold, but her voice alone has no effect. Omar begins to sing in harmony with Angel, driving the demon back through the portal. Mok realizes too late that his computer's reference to "no one" did not mean that an effective individual did not exist, but that more than one person was required to activate the counterspell, (That Computar should have been VERY specific to Mok). As he ineffectually scrambles to stop the duo's interference, Toad, the brother of the fallen Zip, turns on him and throws him down the portal to the Shadow Hold. When Mok went to the Shadow Hold with the Demon Gigantic, he was in the throne room of the Emperor of the Night and the Nightmare King who are very impressed by his actions in his world, they want to make him a third class agent and an Nelvana outer circle, but Mok wanted to be the leader of the Blackest Ring so he challenged both the Emperor of the Night and the Nightmare King in a hand to hand combat and surprisingly Mok Swagger won and defeat them both, both the Emperor and the King were surprised by this and decided to make Mok Swagger the leader of the Blackest Ring. Other tidbits about him * He has been considered the biggest threat of the Exoverse, just as Maleficent is in the Disney multiverse. * He's recently built an army for the Dark Forces to take over the Exoverse. * He has created multiple cults and churches for the Dark Forces. Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:The Blackest Ring Category:The Dark Forces Category:Beasts